True Love: A Simon
by Munkbro4
Summary: Simon has something to say.


Alvin and the Chipmunks

True Love

(Note: The Chipmunks in this story are the ones from the cartoons)

My name is Simon Seville. My older brother, Alvin and my younger brother, Theodore and I used to be lonely kids. Until we told our good friends, the Chipettes, about our true feelings for them. This is the story of how it happened. It was a normal day, Friday to be precise. My brothers and I were getting things from our lockers. I was getting two tickets for _Einstein: the play _out of my locker. One for me, and one, I hoped, for Jeanette, the Chipette that I so truly had feelings for. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice coming from the other end of the hall.

"I heard Simon's got plans for Spring break. I hope it involves dating me." I rolled my eyes. Tiffany, the captain of the Cheerleading squad, she's always trying to hit on me. I hid the tickets in my pocket. Tiffany stopped by my locker. "So, any plans?" she asked. "Scram, Tiff. My spring break is reserved for Jeanette and me." I said. "Why would you hang out with that ugly friendless nerdette chipmunk thing?" Tiff asked. That did it. I walked right up to her, as ticked as a dog with fleas. "Because, unlike you, she doesn't care about her appearance, you wouldn't survive without your so called "Cheerleading squad". Now beat it. Oh, by the way, the 1970s called, they want there uniform back." I said. Tiffany stormed off, defeated. I met up with Jeanette at my house. "You wanted to see me?" she asked. "_Come on, Simon_, _ask her to the play_." I said to myself. I took a deep breath. "Jeanette, I have two tickets to _Einstein: the play_. I was wondering if you would like to go with me." I asked. "Yes. I would like that very much." Jeanette said. _"Yes!"_ I thought. "I'll pick you up at 7:00pm tomorrow." I said. "Great. See you then." Jeanette said. What happened next was something I would never forget. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she left. I touched the spot were she kissed me. _"Did she just…?" _Ithought, and then, right there, I decided that, after the play, I would tell Jeanette my true feelings for her. No matter what happened.

Little did I know, Theodore was watching from the closet, the little spy that he was. I went to sleep that night, feeling happy and content. In the morning, Alvin met me at the breakfast table. "Good Morning, Simon. Have any plans with your girlfriend tonight?" he asked. "Alvin, how did you find that out?" I exclaimed. "You can thank Theo for that one." Alvin explained. I was shocked. Theodore usually is a sweet kid. I'd never thought he'd rat me out. The day was full of mockery and scorn. When it came time to pick up Jeanette, I was relieved. I put on my best baby-blue tuxedo and my favorite baby-blue spectacles. I walked over to the Miller Residence to pick up my "date" for the play. When I knocked on the door, Jeanette answered it. I was speechless. Jeanette was dressed in a purple dress with a blue sash and magenta spectacles. "You look stunning." I said. "So do you, Simon." Jeanette said. "Thank you. Shall we go?" I asked. "Yes, we shall." Jeanette said. A very nice bus pulled up. "_Next destination, Einstein: the play at the San Diego Convention Center_" read the message board. We boarded the bus, ready to see a play about our favorite scientist, which was exquisite. After the play, however, was extremely exciting.

As we left the Convention Center, a tough guy, football jock by the looks of him, walked in front of us, blocking our way. "Hey, chickey. Wanna get some dinner at Benny's Burger Shack?" he asked, trying to kiss my girl. "Hey, back off, Meat bag. She's my friend." I said. "Yeah, you and what army?" the jerk asked. I took a fighting stance. "This army." I said. I punched the guy, and then delivered a flying kick to the man's head. He fell to the ground and didn't move. "Is he dead?" Jeanette asked. "Of course not, he's just stunned. He'll wake up and not remember this encounter." I said. A bus pulled up. "Were did you learn that?" Jeanette asked. "I read about it." I said. Jeanette giggled. "Always have to read about it, don't ya?" She said. I laughed and, as we boarded the bus, thought this was the correct time.

"Jeanette, I have something to tell you." I said. "Really? I have something to tell you!" Jeanette said. "Ok, I'll go first. Jeanette, ever since we met, I liked you. I mean _really_ _liked_ you and I still do." I said. "Really? Well Simon, I-."Jeanette started to say but I cut her off. "I know. You don't feel the same way. It's fine." I said. "Simon! I do feel the same way!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Oh, well I—." I started to say, but Jeanette put her finger on my lips. "Shut up, and kiss me." She said. I leaned in about 80% and she leaned in the other 20% and we kissed.

When we had finished, I said, "So, would the lovely lady like to come over for dinner?" I asked. Jeanette laughed and said, "The gentlemen's invitation is accepted." As we walked in the door, I noticed Theodore had tears in his eyes. "Would the (sniff) gentlemen and the lady like a (sniff) table for t-t-two?" he asked. "Yes, please." I said, still ticked at him. Dinner was delicious. Crab salad with a croissant soup. Although I was ticked, I had to give Theodore props. He outdid himself, as usual. Jeanette and I went up to my room to wrap up this beautiful night. "So, now that you know about my secret, do you think that it would affect our school schedule?" Jeanette asked. I thought about it. "Maybe not. It would just affect our after school activity. Why?" I asked. "Nothing, I'm just curious." Jeanette said. "Don't worry. You're suffering from Shy loveitis. You just need a cure from Dr. Affection." I said, giving her a kiss on her cheek. We spent the night working on two mini robots that could tell if you were lying. It was her idea. It would help us with Alvin and Brittany. As late night fell; Jeanette fell asleep in my arms. I laid her on my bed, slipped off her shoes and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead. "Good night, Jeanette." I whispered.

THE END


End file.
